A silver heir
Prologue Seven and a half years ago… Blinding white hit my eyes. Even the most skilled dragons couldn't see through the blizzard "Every one stay close! Don't get lost!" Queen Glacier yelled at her squadron. She instantly went for the closest dragons she slit the throats of rogue IceWings, blue blood was everywhere on the snow, the palace walls and her claws. Then, a silver IceWing tackled her and knocked her out of the air she tumbled out of the sky and onto the thin ice where she fell into freezing water (which wasn't cold at all to her) but she just swam back out and launched herself into the air. She heard a loud explosion she saw smoke coming from the west side she knew her fortress that room was the royal hatchery "No!" Her voice faded as her throat felt like she ate icicles. She saw a shape coming to her a pale purple messenger was panting in front of he "Queen Glacier, King Blizzard is dead. He was able to get the raid under control, but an assassin sneaked up on him and killed him." the messenger said. "What is your name, messenger?" Queen Glacier asked. "My name is Flake," he said. "Do you have dragonets?" she asked "No, me and my mate have an egg newly laid. We have it in the hatchery." "Okay, I have to go, bye!" she said. Glacier flew to the royal hatchery, or what was left of it. . . The floor was littered with broken eggshells and the burned bodies of dead, unhatched dragonets. Only one nest was intact; the other nest was like a barrier to that nest. Maybe the egg survived, but it was highly unlikely, since there wasn't an egg in the nest. Tears were stinging Queen Glacier's eyes. Who is going to take my place when I'm dead? she thought, dipping her head. Two guards rushed into the hatchery. "Your majesty! Lookouts reported an injured IceWing flying from the west, carrying something in his talons," the first soldier panted. "They also said that a group of rouge IceWings, SkyWings, MudWings and SandWings, but mainly IceWings were flying with him," the other soldier said. "Go gather the squadron. It's time… she silenced. Her wings extended, she flew off, her soldiers following, but a snowstorm slowed them down. About fifteen shapes came into view in a "v" formation. The formation started to turn… two SkyWings lashed at her, barely missing her. She inhaled, then blew ice breath on them. They tumbled to the ground, twitching then stopped dead. A female MudWing threw her out of the sky "Arrggg!!!" She bellowed. The icy ground was hard, but she quickly recovered. She shot up to the sky, and battled the rouge IceWing leader. Nitrogen, an IceWing who rebelled against her in the rankings. He made a rebellion - he took many lives. He said he would only stop if he becomes king. That must be why he destroyed the hatchery, so if anyone came forwards to claim the throne… She slashed at his throat, but he ducked and left a scar running down his right wing. "So, Glacier, this must be a great day for you! I must say - you know this will keep going on and on and on," he hissed. "Unless I be king." "Never" she hissed, jabbing her tail spikes at him, stabbing him in the tail. Screaming as he tumbled to the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw an egg. The only egg that survived. She caught it. The egg was silvery - she could see her reflection in it. Flashes of pale colors flecked the bottom "RETREAT!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. They flew as quickly as they could to the palace. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Two guards greeted her. Still holding her egg, with the other dragons still following her, trying to get the egg back, her guards were protecting her as she flew in the palace. Holding her egg to her chest. suddenly she heard cracking three starburst cracks appeared the egg was rocking violently then the egg broke revealing a small dragonets with silver white scales opened its eyes at her, its eyes were a shocking electric green an image of blizzard appeared in her mind her only dragonet's looked like her father a single tear ran down her face,she picked her up,and cradled her female dragonet in her talons,smiling at her.The IceWing Queen looked up at the clear,arctic night sky,the stars shined like diamonds,The master piece of this lovely snowy night was the bright beautiful colors of the northern lights,violet,aqua and blue,the Queen looked back down at her only daughter,and said,"Little one,you are a sign of great hope for the Icewings,you are the next Icewing Queen,the beautiful northern lights have given your name. Your name is Borealis, little one. Princess of the IceWings."And with that,new life was born. Chapter.1 Borealis chased the snowshoe hare around the frozen garden. She had snuck out of the ice palace when her mother was asleep. As quiet as she is, she always feels like she's being watched. As she ran she crashed into something. Then, she saw her mother towering over her. "Borealis what are you doing out here?!?" She said "Sorry mom I...I just wanted some fresh air." Borealis squawked nervously as she got up. "You know, you're not supposed to go out there." She said with a tone of worry in her voice. She picked up Borealis in her cold talons and brought her inside.I only went out for a little bit,''Borealis thought,''What's so wrong with that? She looked up at her mother,"Mother,why can't I go outside?"Borealis asked,tilting her head. The Queen looked at her little dragonet,then said , "There's dangerous dragons in this world, Sweetheart, and I don't want you to get hurt," she said, licking her daughters head with her forked blue tongue. "But cheer up, you know what day it is?" her mother said "What, Mother?" "It's your hatching day sweetie! You're turning seven!" "Really?" Borealis asked,a smile sliding across her face. Queen Glacier nodded,"And I have a big surprise for you." She went to the hatchery,the new one to be exact. Queen Glacier opened the frosty frozen door.They walked in,and to Borealis's amazement there was a freshly new laid egg sitting in a cold nest "Mother, is this a joke or…" she paused staring in awe ,how's this possible mom said that her father died before she hatched...CRACK!A pearl white Icewing climbed out of the snowy shell,and walked then tumbled toward them. "Oh mother,he's beautiful! "She's ''beautiful,this is your new sister."Smiles were crowding Borealis's face. "What's her name?"Borealis asked. "You get to name her,darling."Queen Glacier said with a smile. "How about..."She thought for a moment,and even the dragonet seemed to be listening,waiting to know her new name,"...Pearl."She finished happily. "It's perfect!"Queen Glacier complemented,then she picked up her two daughters: Borealis and Pearl,and walked down the icy hall... Chapter.2 Nitrogen woke with a shudder in the IceWing dungeon. "Nitrogen?"BigIce asked. "WHAT?!" Nitrogen snarled,flicking his icicle-sharp tail. "They're moving you to a different cage" he squawked as two guards approached; one clicked his keys, the other had glowing chains. As they unlocked his cell, he hatched a plan. As they put his chains on, he breathed frost on them they tried to call for help but no one responded. He quickly smashed his chains and ran out "That Glacier will pay," he hissed to himself he sneaked passed the other guards "How do you get out of here?" he asked himself. Then,he saw a streak of blue light,''There!''He thought,so,he climbed up,and breathed in the fresh,cold arctic air. "Nitrogen,I have importat news."Coldclaw said,her eyes wideining."Glacier had another daughter." Nitogen felt like he got bitten by a wolf."WHAT?!?!? He roared. ''That royal piece of seal guts had another daughter?! he thought,then said,"What's her name?!?!"he asked fiercely,flaring his wings. "Pearl."Coldclaw replied with a sigh. "Grrr.."he growled to himself I thought one was enough- now she has another rat!?!"C'mon." he said to Coldclaw and BigIce. They flew towards the chill claw cave to get his soldiers ready. chapter.3 Borealis was carried to a open room with her new sister, Pearl. She felt tingling when she saw her hatched. She remembered her second hatching day. She wished that she had a sibling- mostly a sister so mother won't worry about her as much. It was so great. "Boreai,can we pway bwocks?"Pearl asked.Borealis smiled,she knew that her little sister meant,'Can we play blocks'. She was still a newborn, so it's ok with her. Pearl took some white blocks, then started to arrange then I took a look to see a pixelated Dragons head- hers, to be exact. Pearl took a bright lime green block and put it where the eye should be. She looked up at borei and smiled. Borei smiled back. "Good job, little sis" Borei grinned. Then, a tall, white figure came closer to them. Their mother was standing over them, smiling. "That's beautiful, girls. Now come with me, where we will prepare for your hatching day festivities!"she said. She scooped them up in her silver gray claws and brought them both into a white room, and there were jewels and shiny things. "Now,I'll get you two dears ready."Glacier said with a clap of her claws.With graceful talons,The Queen decorated Pearl with tiny pearls to match her name. She then turned to Borealis and grabbed some emeralds, aquamarine and amethyst. Then, she carefully placed the shiny gems into her daughter's scales, and also got something which always caught her eye- a silver chainmail necklace with sapphire and emeralds, with matching bracelets. They rearranged her jewels, and now Pearl had a prism pearl necklace, the biggest being in the middle, with amethyest hanging from it and matching bracelets. It took some time, but now the two royals had some jewelry. Though they had lots of jewels, it was simple looking, because her mother had said that simple is beautiful. So,Boreai just played along. She also noticed,ever since Pearl had hatched,her little sister's claws had glowed an electric blue,odd,but quite beautiful. Chapter.4 It was the lovely night of their hatching day. Flashes of IceWing scales:Pale blue,light blue,sky blue,crystal blue,azure blue,white,silver and gray. Boreai smiled at this.She loved it.She slipped away to the hatchery and hugged the eggs great fully. The she blushed.she forgot to put her dress on! Her cheeks were purple with embarrassment as she ran to her room She he had put her dress under her polar bear fur bed with snow leopard blanket. It was in a white box with beautifully decorated carvings of a dragon from each tribe with different jewel for an eye (and a few other gems for the SeaWings' photosphores). She took the the small copper key from under her pillow, and unlocked the box, revealing a white dress that faded to a midnight sky with silver stars and an Aurora setting.She put it on carefully, and it shimmered against her shiny jewels. She made sure her room would be clean, since after the party, she'd go straight to bed. Chapter.5 Nitrogen crept silently in the dark hall way stopping if he heard footsteps. He heard faint cheering he took a peek through the curtains he hid behind seeing icewings dressed up the females gossiping, young males flirting, dragonets playing a game of tag everyone was having fun. "Hmmmmmm I've got it!" He hissed "I should put on a suit to blend in and paint my self since glacier and practicaly everyone will remember me and as sone as I give the signal I'll just grab those puny dragonets of hers and I'll send my best Assassins to kill her and I will become king and none of her heirs can claim the throne!" Nitrogen chuckled to himself. disapearing into the sun set he went to a lower classed talior he put a cloak over him self and took the cheapest but nice looking suit payed for it,holding it on flew to the nearest river dunking himself into the water after resurfacin "ugh why am I even doing this" he thought he took a piece of ice looking at him self seeing that the blood on his claws, teeth and other parts have washed of and his scales looked more silver than gray also his scars looked better. To make this disguise even better he put on some paint making his scales have a pale blue tint. Chapter.6 as she climbed the steps onto the balcony where the thrones are she sat on her throne the moons were just rising two full one she wasn't sure of. Moonlight made herself look if she were glowing like if she were a fourth moon. "there's my little artic rose" the queen chirped lovingly as she hugged borei. Borei smiled."Oh mother."She said kindly. Her mother giggled. "My, My your sister was tired."She said "so I put her to bed but she'll wake up soon" she said after a few moments borealis asked "mother why don't I have frost breath?"borei whispered "don't worry you'll get it eventually"her mother purred. Afterwards a small figure rushed in it was pearl she struggled to get on her newly built throne."Here lil sis." Borei said. She held her small sister up to her pearl made throne. her little sister looked scared she was shaking I asked her whats wrong she said."What's tha rede dott?"She shivered. I looked where pearl pointed I saw a dot of bright, shiny blood red looking odd out of the crowd of artic Dragons. I looked closer and I could make out a shape the dragon was sleek, agile but wide shouldered. No icewing was that color what if that dragon is an animus! Wait was there animus icewings? Mom said their used to be animus icewings but it's gone now I thought. Now I could finally see the dragon up close it couldn't be an ice wing, its neck was too long, it's horns were curved, it's scales were plated and his eyes the pupils were bright red rings and the rest of his eyes were charcoal black. "A skywing" I whispered to myself it could be ''a sky wing but they would freeze to death here and his spines were actually icewing like its horns were straighter than a skywing and his wings were small but bigger than an actual icewing. Now I could see he's male and young he was quite handsome. His scales were lined with a shining silver "mother may I go and dance?" I nervously chirped "yes my darling you're seven I relize your old enough to dance." she murmured. chapter.7 "Hello." Borei waved nicely at the handsome dragon as she came down the sapphire stairs."Hello,Princess." He replied and as she came to him he kissed her front talon."I am Prince knock out of the skyWings."He told her,smiling. "I am Princess Borealis of the IceWings." she told him,then added,"But you can just Borei."she giggled."That's a beautiful name,Borei,I adore it already."he completed happily."Thank you, I really do like your name to!"she said happily.As I walked closer to him and then,out of the corner of her eye,she saw a harness,connected between her own mother and Pearl. "May I have this dance?" Knock Out asked,holding out one of his talons to her. "Of course." She said to him as royally as she could. She took his front talon swiftly and they danced and danced and danced for quite a very long time. In that while,Borei could hear her mother coming down the smooth stairs. Pearl leaped on top of Borei and they both started giggling and laughing. "hello her majesty" knock out bowed to my mother His eyes looked slyly but he was polite, enthusiastic but polite. "Why Borei what a nice lad you found!" My mother murmured to me I nodded "I wiek hwim!" Pearl chirped from my back her electric topaz and sapphire colored eyes widened in joy. "What's this?" Borei asked,touching the harness lightly. "That was my question." Knock Out said with a nod. "This? Oh! This is a way so i can keep my little precious Pearl safe." She said,hugging her youngest daughter,who was sqiuming in her mother's loving grip,then,she looked nervously at Borei."Oh,maybe we should get a harness for you too,dear." She gasped. I looked nervously at my talons '''being ''harrnessed ''to mother!?! thats the only bad news on ''my hatching day 'I thought frantically. "m-mother you sure?" I shuddered, knock out came a bit closer to me and put his wing on me I finally noticed his wings weren't as big as a regular skywing but I didn't care, my eyes somethig or someone, a silver-gray someone glaring at me with hatred. part.two freedom? Chapter.8 the Princess nearly fully noticed him but she turned her head back to her mother,her green eyes widening."Um... Mother? Can we go inside?" She asked nervously,she turned to Knock Out,then added,"Oh,can Knock Out come too?" She asked. Her mother patted Borei's and Knock Out's head, I took a glance at knock out who seem to enjoy it. we went inside, I partly covered knock out from the glares from the guards who must be thinking what is he doing here? knock out nudged my shoulder, which snapped me from my thoughts "your mom's really nice" he whisperd happily. "She really is." Borei giggled."Hey,I think she likes you a lot." knock out's smile faded "your mom's a lot nicer than mine" he sighed. I put my wing over his, then he put his on mine I nearly blushed but I tried to focus on something else. "Hey how are you not freezing to death?" I whispered a bit hoarse voice. "Here." He said,revealing a small,smooth burning red rock on his ear. "This is a Firestone,it's power lets you go into freezing places without dying ." "Wow I was wondering how your here" I peeped gazing at him like he was made of gold. "how exactly does it work?" I whispered "it seems to read your normal body temperture and it regulates it". Chapter.9 as we walked down the hall, the light from the moon globe tree shone I grabbed one to light our way. I walked closer to knock out, I was scared the palace wasn' usually dark like this or the noises were terrifying unlike the usual howls of wolfs, the icy wind and calming sea. "Wow this place is gorgeous" knock out chirped tinged with fear I heard a scurrying sound but it was probably just the party. Another sound came, this time wingbeats from far I decided to ignore it. Knock out ble som smoke out of his nose, he did it again, this time with some embers in it turnig the white glow of the moon globe from silver to pale Amber and Orange. Im oddly comforted by the embers I never saw fire much since we didn't need heat a guard suddenly rushed to us, he was covered in wounds "her majesty the rouges are attacking!!"he panted "oh no… go get borealis and pearl to the safest place the alert the kingdom you need to go to the healers quickly too! "It's ok queen glacier I can take borei and pearl to the safest place here he needs to go to the healers" knock out panted, mother unleashed pearl's harness and told us to go to the top of the palace we rushed to the top staying away from the windows. I looked out of one window for a peek seeing a icewing guard tumbling out of the air limp and went back to knock out's side. "im scaredd!" Pearl squeaked. "it's ok sis just stay low me and knock out will keep you safe" I comferted her. Knock out covered us with his wing, as we approached the top, two guards brought us to a room with a array of weapon on a pillar in the middle of the room and some beds. I layed down on one with pearl under my wing. Chapter.10 knock out took another blanket to rap us. "Stay with pearl I'm going to get something" I whispered. I crept to the weapons deciding which weapon I should take that I can use. I took a macthete/dager, bow and arrows and a small whip the weapons I mostly know how to use since I wasn't spoiled rotten. Going back I gave knock out the whip just incase. "hey borei you want to know, why I came here?" Knock out murmured "sure why?" I asked. knock out sighed "its not simple but my mom queen pterodactyl wasn't sweet and honest and honorable like your mom she is harsh,greedy and ignorant like most skywing queens, heck I wished I was a dragoness like my mom wanted me to since she wanted the best heir since my only sis left cinnabar, mom think she unworthy" he grimaced. a headache pulsed through my head for something unknown it was painful I winced in the pain. "Here" knock out soothed giving me an herb with dark tiped diamond shaped leaves, I nibbled it feeling better "thanks" I whispered "no problem I'm a medic" he replied. Suddenly,a near by window shattered and a yellow-brown SandWing burst right through and quickly snatched Pearl up in a small sack and grabbed Borei's neck. "Knock Out!" She wailed helplessly. "No!" Knock Out screeched as he fired out a huge bright orange plume of large flame right at the SandWing. The SandWing dodged it but the fire shot hit his tail. He screeched, clamping my neck tighter. A gleam came from his ear, a Firestone, I tried snatching it but the sandwing dug his claws in my neck, I saw blood dripping, my blood. Horror shot through me I tried to squirm, then I bit his talons,and he let go. "OWWW!!!" He roared. While he wasn't looking,I grabbed the firestone. He fell down and froze to death. I staggered, my neck was bleeding but it didn't matter. A moment later more dragons came. "Let's Go!" Knock Out called. I grabbed Pearl in one of my talons and held Knock Out's claw. And his scales were soft and warm. A voice stopped us cold "well well why if it isn't the two rats of glacier's and the skywing prince, three birds one stone" a voice rasped. The speaker revealed himself, I immedeitly reconized the dragon who was staring at me. "Leave us alone" I screeched. The dragon flicked his tail, then the dragons came at us then it went red then black…… Chapter.11 Queen Glacier had been fighting the chill claws off,when suddenly they retreated, odd its never like nitrogen to run something was off. "report" I urged the guards coming to me "The princess's are gone! So is the skywing prince!"they reported nervously. "NNOO!" I screeched ,"my daughters and knock out where were they? Are they hurt?" She asked. Blu,the dark blue IceWing guard stepped up. "I think our lookouts reported a group of IceWings flying toward the Chill-Claw cave." He gulped. "They were carrying a very large sack, big enough for two dragons" the other guard gulped. I flew out of the palace to the chill claw cave hoping to find them. I had to turn back I couldnt fight all of them myself and a storm was brewing it would be to hazardous to fly or walk. moonlight shone on my scales, artic wind blew and the snowy meadow she was on was silent and silver, it was beautiful not too much snow on the trees with dangling leafs, just small icicles and frost on the tips,the ground covered in flurries had soft grass as long as two of my claws.I followed a row of mooncrystal poppie leading to a clearing where moonlight shone above and a stream surrounded the small hill. My limbs were dragging with weariness I wanted to go to my bed. "I've been waiting" a voice purred but I kept going to the to of the hill a dragon was siting in the middle of the clearing and next to him was a little cliff lower, the cliff held a pool of water "come borei" the voice called. A figure appeared revealing a much larger icewing with a pattern underneath his wings like mine "who are you?" I asked him. "Don't you Recognize me,Borei? I'm your father,Blizzard." He replied softly."my father, but I have no faa.." I realized this ''was my father,but mother said he was dead,how was he here? i looked closely at him seeing he was translusent and flecked like the stars his eye were a glowing electric emerald green and he was glowing, like a diamond in the moonlight. "where am I?" i whispered to him scared was I dead? "you are in the silvery scales and i am a member of the starrywings a place where the dragons with good intentions go to after there death so we watch over you and this is the pool of the stars where we see you and give you visons also to show them something"he explained wisely. "why am I here dad,am I dead?" i asked horrified "no it is not your time dear, you are experencing a vison from me i am giving you the hope to survive" he sighed "you will make it through a journey which was written through the stars borei i promise it will be ok, I can show you our power"he said he beckoned me to the pool. "this is your destiny borei" he whispered touching the pool. "touch your nose to the pool" he said as he guided me to the water.upon touching my nose to it i was in the palace, looking at my talon I saw I was translusent and flecked, blizzard was next to me. a figure was there, it was me but older and bigger, followed by an older knock out smiling as two tiny dragonets came to them. one dragonet was female withe very very pale silvery ginger scale,a pale rose gold underbelly and light rose gold swirls at the corner of her eyes, under wings and tip of talons and all horns. the other light red ginger with platniam under scales and swirls on his legs. "T-that's me?" I studdered staring at my future self. Then it vanished, blizzard started to fade "come back!!" I yelled to him "I can only visit you during the moonlight borei but I will be watching goodbye" he said the was gone Chapter.12 jolting awake, borei found herself in a tiny dark space, it took me a minute a relize where I was. She gasped. Remembering she and her sister and Knock out,had been captured by rouge Icewings adjusting her eyes she saw knock out's red limp body next to pearl's tiny body. "Knock out wake up!!!" I whispered urgently, he whimpered so I liked his cheek. He opened his eyes and got up"ug they ruined my finish" he groaned. "Hey we don't have time to whine" I teased "like I ever" he said sarcastically a sly grin on his snout appeared. I made a small tear in the bag as big as an eye to see. a gray dim room with chains on the wall. I slowly tore the bag open after an eternity of tearing the slit was big enough for me to slide out.crawling out slowly the clicks of claws can be heard. With a flick of my tail knock out's red scale were still bright. Pearl was slowly waking in his hands Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)